mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rain
I just noticed this: Rain's father is Argus, but in earlier iterations, it said his father was the general of the Edenian army. Retcon? SmokeSound off! 06:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Possibly ascended to god status somewhere. Kaihedgie :It said he got killed at the hands of Kahn. Most likely a retcon. SmokeSound off! 06:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Where is Rain? I think that Rain will not a playable character on DLC. Right? : First of all, sign your posts. Second of all, you're probably right; but he won't be in the first batch of DLC characters, that's been reserved for the Lady in Red and Kenshi. 17:41, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Brothers Before i can say the main topic, I want say that Rain's father in UMK3/MKT coul be his surrogate/adoptive father. Now, is Rain the older brother of Taven and Daegon or the youngest after Daegon? I think that he is older because Argus is still Delia's husband and maybe Rain was born before being married with Delia and taven being born. What do you think??? Dragon NJMB 05:54, April 6, 2011 (UTC) : That's actually an interesting question. Based on the dialogue between Argus and Delia at the very beginning of Armageddon's Konquest Mode, Shao Kahn was focused on Edenia at the time Taven and Daegon were sealed away. This implies that Shao Kahn has either not conquered Edenia yet OR he just succeeded and is still tying up loose ends. The reason I mention this is because Rain's bio states he was a "small child" at the time Edenia was conquered -- which means he's Argus's youngest ''son conceived while Argus was already married to Delia and had two adult sons. So, in conclusion, Argus is an unfaithful lout who tried to hide his illegitimate son's existence by giving him to an Edenian General to raise as his (the General's) own. Little wonder Rain did what he did in his Armageddon ending. QueenGhid 07:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Rain in Mortal Kombat 2011? I think that he's real or fake??? He has a violet color ninja and new costume... I think this is fake, this is just the alt costume of Ermac Arie81 09:06, April 21, 2011 (UTC) What Arie said ^^^ --Byakuya600 11:31, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :He has glowing green eyes in the pic, so I'd say fake as well. It does just look like a recolor of Ermac. Would be cool though. --Azeruth 12:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) where does Rain appear in Mortal Kombat(2011)? and by the way, that costume right there looks epic! Rickmeister 18:29, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Rickmeister He's in The Temple. That's it though. --Byakuya600 21:55, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It can't be real, look at Ermac's page. --Venommonster12 17:25, June 20, 2011 Rumored DLC ? Um............ under all the games rain has been in (in his page) Mortal Kombat 2011 it says (DLC Rumored) I just wondered why so if anyone knows why please answer , and its not just because hes under Rumored DLC (on the Mortal Kombat page) because I checked everyone else under that catagorie and it just cameo , so I was just wondering . 23:20, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Massive influx of vandals + massive influx of I heard this from some person and now I think it's real = We get things written all over the place and can't track it all down. --Azeruth 23:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Um......... what 00:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Sometimes we miss things. --Azeruth 00:46, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay 00:52, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak He is coming out as a DLC it says so in Skarlet's Vignette and Kenshi's gameplay Rain cameo in Sindel's ending? I was just re-watching Sindel's ending and noticed a figure on the left hand of the screen on the last shot. Could this be Rain? I haven't been able to find anyone discussing if it could be, which is odd since the game has been out for a while now. Anyways, here's a screenshot. 18:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Smiley http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/5189/rainmk9.jpg I dont think so. 18:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Render Heres Rain (with kenshi) as seen on the Xbox dashboard http://img580.imageshack.us/img580/8224/img20110621060511.jpg His outfit looks very traditionnal though. Moma136 12:54, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Rain's MK2011 vs? I found this picture. Is it possible for it to be Rain's MK2011 vs? Because it really looks like it. CrazyNuts dont you even dare put that one. I ve seen it. Its fake. 19:56, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Calm down man. I wasn't gonna put this one on. I was just asking if it was his vs. CrazyNuts 20:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) If not for Ermac's torso, Saibot's arms, and the crudely photoshopped face, I'd say so too -- 19:58, June 21, 2011 (UTC) So badly made it's sad.(Hangingmanpeter0 19:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC)) :There's a picture of Rain above this section where he wears a vest that drapes across his chest that is missing :P --[[User:Azeruth|''AZERUTH]] 20:01, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Rain's Dlc Trailer When Rain's dlc trailer comes out it probably will be very sick. With his mind control ball and water blasts, he probably will have nice combos too! --Venommonster12 10:10, June 28, 2011 no word yet! 14:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Probably July 11th. And he'll probably be kommin on July 19th. Not konfirming this. It's just a prediction based on the trailer and kharacter releases.Smokeman140 15:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Considering a new a Kharacter comes out every 2 weeks, yea, it's very likely be coming out on the 19th. I hope they bring back all his classic moves and Mystic Vapors/Water Blast from MK:A (I like those moves) and maybe some new moves. I sure can't wait, Tremorfan94 22:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Super Roundhouse Kick FTWSmokeman140 22:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Agreed (:P) Tremorfan94 07:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) I'm especially glad they confirmed him as DLC. I just hope they give him better fatalities, because the ones he had in MK Trilogy (not counting his Animality, Friendship, Babality and Brutality) were craptacular. I mean seriously; an uppercut that makes you split in several sections, and then fall down upside down without even any section of the body falling over. His Lightning Bolt Fatality was ok, just nothing spectacular. The Fatalities he'll have in MK9 better not dissapoint us.TheSneakyLizard 00:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hell Yeah! 01:39, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I liked his Upside Down Uppercut Fatality (at least it was orignal)! Tremorfan94 03:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) If Rain is being released on the 7th, how could his trailer come out on the 19th? i predict he will come on the 4th or somewhere close. --Venommonster12 21:48, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Where the hell did you hear that he's coming out on the 7th?-- 01:53, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Well Kenshi is coming out on the 5th and I think they are coming out together right? xV DEaD ShOT xV 02:10, June 30, 2011 (UTC) It's a possibility, however I always thought the "one character every two weeks" theory made a lot of sense, which is where the release date of the 19th came from-- 02:15, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Question: Does anybody else hope that they'll bring back Rain's Daggers from MK:A? Tremorfan94 07:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Go to Mortal Kombat 9 (MK9) DLC # 3 Rain Bio Card on youtube. --Venommonster12 10:57, June 30, 2011 Can you provide a link? 'Cuz I cannot find it. Tremorfan94 22:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYcMpjM6Z6w although im not really sure what exactly you're trying to point out here, Venom-- 22:55, June 30, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't answer any of my questions. Tremorfan94 23:06, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Did you touch the release date? 00:36, July 1, 2011 (UTC) What? Tremorfan94 06:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but it doesn't prove anything. that was a fan video and was not official by any means so it would be stupid of us to draw any conclusions based on that one pos video alone-- 14:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Rain Render Right here Where did you get it? Tremorfan94 23:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) He probably got it from mortal kombat online because they have the exact same picture. My god he looks so cool I wonder what his alternative will look like.Mr. International 01:34, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Assuming he gets one-- 01:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Didnt Skarlet and Kenshi get an alternative, I wouldnt know since I didnt Download them?Mr. International 02:05, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Nope-- 05:29, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Well that's a darn shame, I wonder why they didnt allow them to have one? Mr. International 07:16, July 10, 2011 (UTC) I think it wasn't as much as they wouldn't allow it as much as it is them not being able to do it. If I remember right is that for the other characters the way you unlock the costume is by gaining their "relic" through either arcade mode or through the krypt, and then once you got that you view the character in the Nekropolis to unlock their alternate. The problem is that you can't view the DLC characters in the Nekropolis the way you would have to in order to unlock the alt.'s, and I guess NRS hasn't found a way around this which is why they don't get alternates-- 14:48, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Also, there were problems with Skarlet´s alt. 14:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) MK: SM Does anyone else think that if Rain was in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks, it would have made the game more exciting? --Venommonster12 03:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) nope.avi 02:01, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Rain trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niIKo_JQOBc You're welcome :p Kaihedgie 14:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC) He is BADASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes!!!-- 14:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) His X-Ray is so awesome, personally I think its the best X-ray so far for the DLC characters. Mr. International 16:23, July 11, 2011 (UTC) i dony know, Kenshi's whole "rip your chest open" deal was pretty badass-- 19:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) HOLY SHIT, Rain is so badass! I'm glad they kept the early design. --ByakuyaTALK 23:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Ermac Why is Ermac listed as an enemy of Rain? Because of the Armageddon cinematic which was directed by artistic means besides the storyline? Maybe I miss the point, but storyline-wise they hardly ever met in the original timeline. -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 18:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but all of the characters have a story before the games right. and Rain is more than 10 000 years old , so, the could have been enemies outside of the nown storyline. -- Skull-Horror. 22:33, July 11, (UTC) What I meant is the lack of evidence AFAIK. Where's the exact point in the MK universe before, during and after the MK games where they showed hostility towards each other? -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 18:43, July 11, 2011 (UTC) yeah , you are pretty much right. WHERE IS THE EVEDENCE P E O P L E ! ! ! ? ? ? :D -- Skull-Horror. 22:49, July 11, (UTC) It would be really nice if someone could answer my question. Because it seems to me that the page currently has a wrong information. -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 17:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Yea I could see if one of Ermac's souls were an enemy of Rain, but come on! There is no evidence that they even met! Not even in Mortal Kombat: Armaggedon! Kahn's Adopted Son? All right, as I was browsing through his main page, it was saying such things as he was once leader of the Edenian Resistance, and how Kahn adopted him. Perhaps I'm a bit out of the loop, but where was this said? S.C. Amigo 21:04, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just read the storylinee and you'll get it all. -- Skull-Horror 02:32, July 12< 2011 (UTC) Rain's MK(2011) Bio I've put in Rain's MK(2011) Bio Saints95 01:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Saints95 New Gameplay Trailer Here, it's some gameplay of Rain in 2011's game: —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jamn]] [[User:Jman98|liciousness'']] 02:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Late-- 03:02, July 13, 2011 (UTC) I can watch this video for hours. Mr. International 03:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) this is my favorite so farLong hoang 03:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Rain uses Water Gun! It's super effective! Kapodaco! 14:19, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Story Trailer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q1pQlfsejsY&feature=feedu July 19th, forecasts call for RAIN!!-- 15:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) It's Soooooo beautiful. Mr. International 18:24, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Mk9 Backstory If this is the timeline of MK1-MK4, how does Rain know about his father, Argus? --Venommonster12 02:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) who ever said that he did?-- 02:48, July 17, 2011 (UTC) He figured out by Quan Chi that Argus is his father in MK Armageddon. --Venommonster12 04:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well first of all, it's MK1-MK3, and second of all, the timelines aren't connected. --ByakuyaTALK 06:18, July 17, 2011 (UTC) No Quan Chi is MK4, since Kenshi is DLC i say he doesn't count and Ed Boon himself said it was based on the events of this timeline. --Venommonster12 15:05, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Get your facts straight. None of the events from MK4 happen in MK9, so MK4 isn't in the timeline. Why can't you understand this? --ByakuyaTALK 14:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay so what about the ending of story mode, even though that's not part of the game, Quan Chi stars to come in. --Venommonster12 01:42, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The endings could be not canon (above all the DLC characters) -- Dragon NJMB 02:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone have Rain yet? He isn't on the PSN store for me yet, but I've seen a lot of videos with him lately. --ByakuyaTALK 14:05, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i bought Rain around 6:00 am and so far he's a pretty cool character, though his combos are a little hard to master since he mostly has 2 hit combos, but his specials are badass. Mr. International 15:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) PS3 or Xbox? --ByakuyaTALK 15:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Xbox bro. Mr. International 15:58, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone know if there are youtube videos of his fatalities Yeah they're on youtube now, including babality and ending. --Venommonster12 18:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Rain is out on PS3! HOORAY! --ByakuyaTALK 20:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i just downloaded him!!!!!! --Venommonster12 21:06, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Got him 20 minutes ago Saints95 21:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC)Saints95 I've had Rain since 9 A.M. on Xbox 360. XV DEaD ShOT xV 01:52, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Relationship with Mileena: Now, I know Reptile and Mileena have a love/hate relationship with each other in MK: Shokian Monks and the MK comics, but I was wondering. Is there a relationship between Rain and Mileena anywhere? I think they both are friends, I read somewhere, but I am not entirely sure. Can anyone clarify? Thanks. Subzero1984 22:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC)BrandonSubzero1984 22:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Does anyone else think that Rain's 'Does it Sting?' fatality seem to copy Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver's Spirit Reaver design? Ezio Auditore 00:25, June 9, 2012 (UTC) you got to be kidding me? come on people rain has to have a better real name then just rain? Rain actually uses a reverse round house kick. Check Wikipedia for reverse kick to tell the difference between the two kick.